


Until I Rest Into Your Arms

by raintofall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintofall/pseuds/raintofall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay un baile de invierno, Stiles va solo porque Lydia sigue con Jackson-ahora que también es un hombre lobo- y Scott y Allison van a lo suyo, para variar. Stiles acaba borracho, conduciendo sin ninguna dirección hasta que se planta en casa de Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Rest Into Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/gifts).



> No sé qué coño estoy haciendo. Esto no estaba dentro de mis planes. Yo solo quería leer fics, pero P me ha dado un prompt y yo que sé. Cosas que pasan. SUE ME (or not)

**Until I rest into your arms**

 

  
  
El frío le hiela las mejillas pero no le preocupa. A nadie le preocupa que Stiles coja una pulmonía porque todo el mundo está en ese estúpido baile de invierno al que Stiles no ha podido ir porque no tiene pareja que llevar y para ir con él mismo, pues mira, no gracias.  
Tampoco se ha quedado en casa, sería lo último que pudiera hacer. Quedarse solo, mientras su padre trabaja y sus amigos están en un baile. Podría haberlo hecho, el quedarse en casa, viendo reposiciones de alguna serie que ha visto mil veces, pero Stiles ha cogido las llaves del coche y se ha plantado delante de la casa del Alpha.  
Podría salir del coche, saludarle y marcharse, pero en el coche se está mejor, aunque tenga las ventanas bajadas. Da un par de tragos a la botella de whiskey y escucha la radio tarareando las canciones que conoce. No sabe muy bien que hace ahí pero no tiene nada mejor que hacer, y beber en un lugar donde sabe que su padre le va a encontrar, pues no.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
Stiles pega un salto y tira medio botella de whiskey por todo el coche. Genial, ahora todo el coche le va a oler más a alcohol.  
-Joder, Derek, ¿puedes hacer ruido?  
-No-dice tajante el Alpha.-Repito, ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Yo que sé. Estaba aburrido, sin ningún lugar al que ir y puff-hace un gesto con las manos-he aparecido aquí.  
-Estabas bebiendo.  
-Lo que suelen hacer todos los adolescentes que no son hombres lobo y se pueden emborrachar.  
Derek le mira un par de veces, de arriba abajo y luego arruga la nariz.  
-¿Me estás oliendo? Porque sé que apesto a alcohol, no hace falta tener una super nariz de hombre lobo para saberlo.-se ríe solo-Dios, no se lo digas a mi padre, me puede castigar de por vida si se entera de que he estado bebiendo otra vez.  
-¿Otra vez?  
-Una mala costumbre que tengo, nada de lo que preocuparse. Es decir, todos los adolescentes lo hacen, así que bueno yo también lo hago.  
-Si todos se tiran por un puente ¿tú también lo haces?-pregunta Derek.  
-Si-dice convencido. Luego lo piensa mientras ve como se dibuja una sonrisa en la cara de Derek-¡No!, quiero decir, que es algo normal de los adolescentes, joder. Ugh.  
-Vamos a dentro.  
-A dentro, ya estoy  _dentro_ -dice señalando el coche.  
-A mi casa, Stiles. Estás borracho y necesitas dormir.  
-Dormir es de aburridos.  
Derek no responde porque Derek le ha abierto la puerta del coche y le ha cogido de la chaqueta, tirando hacia él.  
-Ey, ten cuidado, fue regalo de Scott.  
-A dentro, ahora.  
-Vale, vale-dice sacudiendo la chaqueta.-Jesús, eres demasiado autoritario. Ni que fueras…espera sí que lo eres.  
Stiles no deja de hablar hasta que entran en la casa y se queda completamente boquiabierto.  
-¿Qué?-pregunta Derek cuando le ve parado delante de la escalera.  
-¿Desde cuándo tienes luces en tu casa?  
-Desde que decidí arreglarla.  
-Genial.  
-¿Genial?  
-Sí, genial. Me gustan las luces.  
-Estás terriblemente borracho-murmura Derek sacudiendo la cabeza.  
-Neeh.  
-Vamos arriba. Hay una cama que tiene tu nombre.  
Stiles le sigue escaleras arriba y se da cuenta de varias cosas. Una, que Derek tiene una espalda enorme y la otra es que seguramente lo haya dicho en voz alta porque Derek le mira con el ceño fruncido. Stiles sonríe sin darle demasiada importancia. Mira alrededor mientras sigue por el pasillo a Derek. No solo hay luces ahora, si no que también hay muebles y las paredes ya no son grises y negras por el polvo, si no blancas y llenas de luz. Hay un par de cuadros colgados en las paredes pero Stiles no tiene tiempo para fijarse en ellos porque Derek abre una puerta a la derecha y le hace pasar.  
-Te traeré agua y algo para la resaca que vas a tener mañana.  
Stiles se sienta en el borde de la cama y mira hacia arriba. La habitación tiene una luz tenue y da gracias a Derek en silencio por ello. La cama parece haber sido usada hace poco y el armario está entre abierto. Se da cuenta que está en la habitación de Derek cuando ve en la mesilla una fotografía de su familia.  
-Bueno, esto es un poco incomodo.  
-¿El qué?  
Stiles da un brinco. Nunca se va a acostumbrar a que Derek o Scott o Jackson se presenten a su lado sin hacer ningún ruido. Es lo que más odia que sean hombres lobo. Eso y que Scott le deje de lado la mayoría del tiempo para irse con Allison o entrenar con Derek. Solo cuenta con Stiles cuando está metido en problemas o necesita ayuda para encontrar algún tipo de información. Ni siquiera le ha preguntado si iba a ir al baile o si quería ir con ellos. ¿Qué clase de amigo es ese? Encima Jackson y él no es que sean los mejores amigos del mundo, por tanto no puede contar con él mucho. La mayoría del tiempo está solo porque su padre trabaja hasta tarde.  
-Deja de decir tonterías, Stiles. No estás solo.  
No se ha dado cuenta que ha estado diciéndolo todo en voz alta, pero tampoco se extraña porque nunca se calla, ni cuando está borracho.  
-Stiles, tus amigos no te dan la espalda.  
-Tsss, ya, claro-responde sin saber dónde está Derek.  
-Acuéstate, anda.  
-¿Aquí?  
-Si, en la cama, como todo ser humano cuando va a dormir.  
Stiles hace un ruido con la boca y sube a la cama hasta que encuentra la almohada y a Derek, echado a un lado.  
-¿Vamos a compartir cama? Vaya, preferiría que me invitaras a cenar primero, gracias.  
-Calla.  
-De verdad, Derek, me siento alagado porque me dejes compartir tu cama, pero esto es un poco incomodo.  
-Stiles.  
-Vale, me callo.  
Cierra los ojos pero todo le da vueltas. Si los abre la luz le molesta en los ojos. Además no se puede relajar teniendo a Derek a su lado. Tiene algo de frío y hay una fuente de calor cerca de él. Sabe que es Derek pero tiene tanto frío que le dan igual las posibles consecuencias. Alarga una mano hasta que encuentra el brazo de Derek y se agarra a él. Nota como se tensa y espera a que diga algo, pero en vez de eso, Derek se mueve hacia él hasta que la mitad de su cuerpo está tapado por el calor que desprende el Alpha. Stiles deja soltar un suspiro y se relaja.  
-La próxima vez que quieras emborracharte, hazlo en tu casa.  
-¿Cómo sabías que estaba fuera?  
-Te he oído…y olido. Es difícil ignorarte cuando no te callas y hueles de esta forma.  
Stiles debe estar demasiado borracho.  
-¿De qué forma?  
-Hueles a hierba recién cortada y a una colonia demasiado fuerte.  
-Vale.  
-Duérmete.  
  
 *******  
  
Cuando se despierta le duele tanto la cabeza que podrían abrírsela con un martillo y todavía le seguiría doliendo. La boca la tiene seca y recuerda, de repente, que hay agua y pastillas en la mesita de noche. Se incorpora y mira hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero Derek no está. Hay una toalla y ropa encima de la cama, a su lado. Stiles reconoce la camiseta que dejó a Derek esa tarde que se presentó en su casa y tuvo que convencer a Danny para que le ayudara. Echa un vistazo a los pantalones, que parecen un poco grandes, pero por lo menos no va a tener que llevar puesto la ropa que huele a alcohol. Escucha un ruido que proviene de abajo y decide que es mejor ducharse y salir de allí antes de que esta situación se convierta en algo realmente incomoda.  
La ducha le despierta del todo y los músculos de su cuerpo empiezan a resentirse. Cuando baja, Derek le espera en el salón. Junto con el resto de la manada.  
Heh. Manada.  
-Ya estás despierto-dice Derek saludando.-Hay café en la cocina, por si quieres.  
Stiles saluda con la mano al resto de la gente y corre hacia la cocina a servirse una taza humeante de café. Al volver al salón se da cuenta que todos le miran como si le hubiera crecido un tercer brazo. Stiles les ignora y se sienta en el sofá, al lado de Allison que le sonríe como si supiera algo que él no sabe.  
Stiles no sabe qué hora es ni que está pasando para que todos estén en el salón de la casa de Derek, pero el Alpha está hablando de días a la semana que van a tener que venir a entrenar o a ayudar a reparar la casa. Algunos protestan. A Stiles le da igual.  
-Todos sois parte de la manada-dice Derek de repente.-Dejad de quejaros.  
-¿Todos?-pregunta Jackson  
-Todos, incluidos Allison y Stiles.  
Stiles casi se atraganta con el café, Scott le mira frunciendo el ceño, pero está demasiado ocupado para hablar con la mirada con él cuando intenta asimilar toda esa información. Allison no parece inmutarse y se dedica a hablar con Lydia de cualquier tontería.  
Después de una media hora en la que Stiles no deja de pensar en que forma parte de esa extraña _familia_ , se marchan de casa de Derek. Stiles no deja de darle vueltas al asunto y cuando llega a casa, le manda un mensaje a Derek.  
 **No lo sabía**  
 **No sabía que tuviera que decírtelo. Estaba claro que eres parte de la manada**  
 **¡A veces me tienen que decir las cosas para que me dé cuenta!**  
 **Eres peor que Scott**  
Stiles sonríe.  
  
Scott se presenta en su casa por la tarde, cuando el sheriff ha ido a trabajar y Stiles se encuentra mejor de la resaca.  
-¿Qué hacías en casa de Derek?  
-Lo mismo que vosotros-dice Stiles.  
-No, me refiero…ugh, apestas a Derek.  
-¿Qué?  
-Hueles a Derek.  
-Dios mío.  
-Oh, ¿estais…? Ya sabes, ¿liados?  
-Qué.  
-Porque de repente apareces en el salón, recién duchado y llevando ropa de Derek y hueles a él  
-Scott, anoche me emborraché y acabé en la cama de Derek…no espera, eso ha sonado fatal-dice mientras Scott se queda muy quieto con los ojos muy abiertos.-Me emborraché y Derek me metió en su cama.  
-Eso es peor-dice Scott horrorizado.  
-Joder.-dice pasándose una mano por la cara.-Quiero decir que me emborraché, fui a la casa de Derek por una extraña razón y nos acostamos juntos, pero solo compartimos la cama, nada más.  
-Pero apestas.  
-Gracias, Scott.  
-Metete en la ducha, o algo.  
-Oye, yo no voy a tu casa y te digo que recojas tu habitación ¿verdad?  
-Sí que lo haces.  
-Sí, pero no digo que apestas. Además, esta camiseta es mía.  
-Pero no el pantalón.  
-Ya, bueno, no creo que Derek tenga en su colección primavera-verano pantalones de mi talla.  
  
  
 *******  
  
Decide aprovechar que tienen que ir a casa de Derek a redecorar no sé qué cosa, para llevarle el pantalón y la camiseta. Se presenta un poco tarde porque su padre ha decidido que ese día era bueno para ponerse al día con su hijo. Cuando llega, Scott y Jackson están llenos de pintura y Lydia tiene trozos de madera en el pelo. Allison los mira divertidos mientras se coloca el arco sobre el hombro.  
-Siento llegar tarde, mi padre ha decidido hablar hoy por todo el tiempo perdido.  
-La próxima vez dile que tienes prisa.-replica la pelirroja.  
-Eso he hecho-dice mirando a Lydia.-Tienes algo en el pelo.  
-Arg, voy a matar a Derek.  
-Nadie va a matar a nadie- dice Derek saliendo de la casa. Mira a Stiles con cara de pocos amigos.-Llegas tarde.  
-Lo sé, lo siento no era mi intención, mi padre es un pesado, blablablah…¿he traído comida?-dice señalando al coche.- Son pizzas.  
-Genial, gracias Stiles-dice Allison.  
Stiles se acerca a la casa mientras el resto coge la comida del coche y le da la bolsa que lleva en la mano a Derek.  
-La ropa del otro día.  
-La camiseta es tuya.  
Stiles se encoge de hombros.  
-Te queda mejor a ti-dice sin pensar.-Quiero decir…no, si. Eso. Te queda mejor a ti.  
Derek coge la bolsa y le hace pasar a la casa. Huele a pintura y a madera. Stiles se mete las manos en los bolsillos.  
-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?  
-Ya no.  
-Vaya, uh. Lo siento de verdad.  
-No pasa nada.  
-En serio, mi padre se ha puesto en plan melodramático porque dice que ya no pasamos el suficiente tiempo juntos y la verdad es que tiene razón porque desde que murió mi madre todo ha sido muy raro y bastante incomodo entre nosotros. Y más ahora que parece que se lleva muy bien con la madre de Scott.  
-No soy tu terapeuta, ¿sabes?  
Stiles cierra la boca.  
-Lo siento.  
-Stiles.  
-No tengo a nadie con quién hablar de estas cosas…o sea, está Scott pero está demasiado ocupado y yo que sé.  
-Deja de hacerte la víctima, ese no eres tú.  
-Y tú qué sabes, ni siquiera te importo. Aunque digas que soy parte de tu manada, te da igual lo que me pase. No es lo mismo si a Scott le preocupa algo que si me pasa a mí.  
Derek se acerca en dos zancadas y Stiles se encoge.  
-Tú eres más importante que el resto, ¿no lo entiendes? Eres un humano, eso te convierte en alguien mucho más vulnerable al que tengo que proteger el doble.  
-Y qué pasa con Allison.  
-Allison tiene a su familia, que son cazadores y tiene a Scott. Tú tienes a tu padre y me tienes a mí.  
Stiles se queda en silencio por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mirando a los ojos a Derek. Su corazón va un poco más acelerado que de costumbre, sabe que el Alpha lo está notando.  
-Tú estás un poco pillado por mí, ¿verdad?-dice Stiles para romper el hielo.  
Derek parpadea un par de veces y abre la boca para responder pero escuchan a Lydia llamarles desde fuera. Stiles traga saliva y sale de la casa intentando no pensar en cómo los ojos de Derek le atravesaban un poco, bastante, y no de esa forma que siempre lo han hecho.  
Esta vez querían algo.  
  
 *******  
  
Se despierta asustado. Hay algo en su habitación y no tiene un bate de beisbol como Scott para defenderse, así que coge la almohada y la agarra contra su pecho, por si acaso. El reloj de la mesilla marca las dos y media de la mañana. Enciende la luz de la lamparita y casi salta de la cama al ver a Derek parado delante de la cama.  
-Joder, tío. Avisa o algo.  
-¿Estabas durmiendo?  
-No, solo descansaba la cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos. Joder, claro que estaba durmiendo. Que tenga problemas para dormir no significa que no pueda hacerlo.  
-¿Me ibas a atacar con la almohada?  
-No.-Derek sacude la cabeza-¿Puedo saber a qué debo tu visita?  
-Pasaba por aquí.  
-A las dos y media de la mañana, muy natural.  
Derek se sienta en el borde de la cama y se acerca para coger la almohada de la mano de Stiles.  
-Así que tengo razón ¿eh? Estás un pelín pillado por mí.  
-No es eso, es que…se me hace difícil ignorarte. Hueles bien y eres leal, valiente y –Derek le mira a los ojos-, eres atractivo.  
A Stiles le va a salir el corazón por la boca.  
-Si te sirve de algo tú también me pareces atractivo.  
-Gracias, Stiles-Derek se retira.-Solo quería hacértelo saber.  
-Vale.  
Derek se levanta con toda la intención de irse.  
-No, espera. ¿Eso es todo? Ni un beso, ni un…yo qué sé.  
-No hagas esto más difícil.  
-¿Difícil? Eh, no soy yo el que no quiere que le correspondan los sentimientos, ¿sabes?  
-Es mejor así-y con eso se va.  
Stiles se queda sentado, con la almohada a un lado y sin ganas de seguir durmiendo. No ahora que sabe que Derek está un poco, bastante, pillado por él y que puede que a él también le guste un poco Derek.  
Lo más racional que hace a esa hora es llamar a Scott.  
-Que coño…Stiles son las tres menos algo de la mañana.  
-Lo sé capullo.  
-Qué coño quieres.  
-Tengo un problema. Bueno no es un problema de verdad es más bien una situación que no sé manejar, ya sabes cómo se me dan las situaciones y sobre todo este tipo.  
-De qué hablas.  
-Es Derek.  
-¿Derek?  
-O sea, no. La situación es Derek y soy yo. Somos los dos.  
-Stiles por favor que quiero dormir.  
-Vale…Derek está un poco pillado por mí. Y puede que yo también.  
-Interesante.  
-Scott no me estás escuchando.  
-Sí que lo hago. Tú estás pillado por Derek, que es el Alpha y Derek está por ti. Muy bien.  
-¿Cómo que muy bien?-dice teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico.  
-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?  
-Yo que sé, algo.  
-Derek es el Alpha, sabe lo que hace y quiere, tú tienes diecisiete años tienes las hormonas revolucionadas.  
-Vaya, Scott no me esperaba algo tan profundo viviendo de ti, recuérdame esa frase cuando tengas algún problema con Allison.  
-No veo cuál es el problema.-dice Scott tras bostezar  
-Pues que me ha dicho que me encuentra atractivo y básicamente que le gusto pero no ha hecho nada, o sea, ni un beso ni nada.  
-Quizá para él es diferente, no sé, cosas de Alphas.  
A Stiles se le enciende la bombilla.  
-Oh. Gracias.  
-Qué.  
-Gracias, gracias. Me acabas de dar una idea. Nos vemos.  
-Oye…  
Cuelga el teléfono y enciende el ordenador, solo espera que su padre no le escuche teclear porque a ver cómo le explica que está buscando en internet a estas horas de la noche.  
  
 *******  
  
Es un poco justo el presentarse a primera hora de la mañana en casa de Derek, de todas formas Stiles no ha dormido nada después de que se haya pegado toda la noche buscando información en internet. Tiene dos cafés en el cuerpo y no está nada nervioso.  
Derek le abre la puerta justo cuando está saliendo del coche y Stiles intenta no sonrojarse ni pensar en Derek sin parte de arriba mientras le espera en la entrada de la casa.  
-¿Te he despertado?-pregunta Stiles con media sonrisa.  
-Pasa.  
Van hacia el salón, dónde Derek se sienta y le hace un gesto a Stiles, pero sacude la cabeza.  
-A qué debo tu visita.  
-A decirte que eres un idiota-contesta Stiles sonriendo.-Un idiota sobre protector.  
-Si es por lo de anoche…  
-Pues claro que es por lo de anoche, Derek. A no ser que seas sonámbulo y no te acuerdes de nada, porque entonces me iré de aquí muy avergonzado.  
-Claro que me acuerdo.  
-Entonces, no te importará que te diga que a mí también me gustas y que no me importa que seas mayor, un hombre lobo y el Alpha de la manada.  
Derek se levanta.  
-Y que sé que quieres marcarme y todas esas cosas que hacéis los Alpha cuando encuentran a sus parejas.  
-Esto es algo muy serio, Stiles.  
-Ya-dice quitándole importancia. Internet le ha salvado una vez más.  
-Si empezamos esto-dice señalando el espacio entre los dos-no hay marcha atrás. Vas a ser mío.  
-Y suena genial.  
-Deberías pensarlo mejor.  
-Y tú deberías de callarte y dejar de tomar decisiones que no solo te incluyen a ti, ¿vale? Porque te he dicho que quiero esto y puede que tenga un poco de acojone porque eres un hombre lobo y nunca he tenido pareja. Joder, ni siquiera me han besado, pero por alguna extraña razón del destino he elegido estar contigo en vez de con algún otro tío o tía y sé que me tienes que proteger y todas esas cosas, pero piensa en los beneficios de estar juntos…aparte del sexo, porque espero toneladas de sexo.  
No se ha dado cuenta, pero Derek está delante de él. A escasos centímetros y le está tocando el brazo.  
-¿Has terminado?  
-Tengo muchos más argumentos por si no te convenzo.  
Derek le silencia con un tímido beso, como si Stiles pudiera echarse atrás. Aunque pudiera no lo haría. Stiles se pone de puntillas y le busca la boca y cuando la encuentra en una sensación maravillosa. Mueve los labios hasta que Derek suelta un gruñido (y Stiles se asustaría pero no tiene tiempo) y abre la boca para dejar colar su lengua.  
Acaban empotrados contra la pared. Stiles cree que Derek tiene algún tipo de fetiche con las paredes, pero ya le preguntará luego. Ahora está demasiado ocupado besándole como si no hubiera mañana. En su cabeza suenan todo tipo de canciones románticas pero las ignora porque esto no es ninguna película. Esto es la vida real y está besando a un hombre lobo. No. Está besando a Derek.  
Se separan para coger aire y Derek aprovecha para besarle por el cuello y desabrochar la camisa. En ese momento Stiles se da cuenta que está bastante más colado por Derek de lo que pensaba.  
-Shhh-murmura Derek en su oído-Cálmate.  
-Estoy calmado-responde Stiles.  
-Tu cuerpo no piensa lo mismo.  
Se vuelven a besar, esta vez más lento, Stiles agarrándole de los hombros, Derek de la cintura y tirando de él hasta que llegan al sofá. Stiles se deja caer y agarra a Derek para que le siga. El calor del cuerpo de Derek es suficiente para notarse duro. Los dos lo están.  
-Dios.  
Derek no deja de besarle por todas partes y le abre la camisa a Stiles para poder tocarle mejor. Stiles tiene en la punta de la lengua un chiste sobre caperucita roja y el lobo, pero se muerde la lengua porque Derek está moviendo sus caderas y sus erecciones se están ronzando a través de la tela de los pantalones. Stiles deja soltar un pequeño gemido y Derek se agacha para tragárselo con la boca y con la lengua.  
Stiles vuelve a tocarle, esta vez por toda la espalda hasta que llega a su culo y le aprieta más contra sí. La sensación es tan frenética que cree que se va a correr en seguida. Entonces Derek se levanta y se desabrocha los pantalones. Stiles le imita y hace lo mismo con los suyos. No se los puede bajar del todo, pero si lo suficiente para dejar su polla fuera.  
-Tócame-dice Stiles.-Por favor.  
-Tú también. Vamos.  
Nunca ha tenido en su mano otra polla y la sensación es frenética y pesada. No sabe como tocarla, así que hace lo mismo que él hace con la suya, cuando está en su habitación a oscuras sin que nadie pueda juzgarle. Roza con los dedos la punta y la agarra hasta que encuentra el ritmo que él mismo se impone. Lento al principio, rápido cuando cree que se va a correr y otra vez lento, para saborear el momento. A Derek parece volverle loco, porque no deja de jadear en su oído y de apretar más sus caderas contra él.  
Tampoco se queda atrás Derek. Su ritmo es abrasador, su mano quema y parece que no va a terminar nunca de masturbarle. La barba de tres días le araña la mejilla, pero a Stiles le da igual. Todo le parece demasiado erótico para ser real. Sobre todo cuando Derek le suelta y le hace levantar las manos hasta que están sobre su cuello.  
-Podría follarte aquí mismo. Marcarte para que todos lo supieran en seguida.  
-Joder sí.  
Sus pollas se rozan buscando el ritmo para poder terminar. Derek no deja de decirle cosas en el oído. Quién iba a decir que durante el sexo, Derek iba a ser más hablador y Stiles más callado.  
-Ah, me voy a…  
Derek le besa cuando se corre. Es un poco descoordinado y lleno de saliva, pero para Stiles es perfecto. Nadie le había besado así y quiere más. Derek gruñe en su boca cuando le nota correrse en su estomago. Va a estar pegajoso y sudado y seguramente huela fatal, pero a Stiles le importa una real mierda.  
Cuando se separan, Derek está sonriendo como un maniático. A Stiles le da un vuelco el corazón, Derek debe haberlo notado porque no deja de sonreír.  
-Vamos arriba.  
-Para qué, aquí se está muy bien.  
-Arriba vamos a estar mejor.  
-¿Mejor?  
-Stiles, tengo una cama y no pienso dejarte ir de ella hasta que no tengamos más fuerzas y no nos acordemos de nuestros nombres-dice Derek con la misma tranquilidad que dice “soy un hombre lobo”.  
Stiles se incorpora, y sigue a Derek hacia arriba. Es la misma habitación que la otra vez, pero con mucha más luz y más ordenada. No huele a alcohol. Huele a Derek.  
Derek, quién se acerca a Stiles y le besa despacio, tomándose su tiempo, porque es verdad que no tienen prisa y a Stiles no le importa no salir de esa habitación durante días o meses. O para siempre.  
-Vamos a…ya sabes.  
-Solo si tú quieres.  
-Claro que quiero.  
-Genial.  
-¿Genial?  
-Sí, genial, Stiles. Échate en la cama e intenta relajarte.  
-Es muy fácil decirlo.  
Derek le vuelve a besar y cuando Stiles va a devolverle el beso, se aparta y empieza a bajar hacia donde su polla vuelve a pedir atención.  
-Oh Dios.  
-Me encanta como hueles.  
-Dios mío, no me hagas reír en este tipo de situación, Derek. Es tan cliché que me digas que huelo bien.  
Derek no contesta, porque Derek está demasiado ocupado comiéndole la polla y Stiles se calla porque esto es nuevo, porque la humedad de la boca de Derek y la saliva es una tortura que no le importaría volver a sufrirla en su vida. Sobre todo cuando Derek levanta la mano hacia la boca de Stiles y sabe lo que está pidiendo. Le chupa uno de los dedos, lento, imaginando que es la polla de Derek y tiene que calmarse y pensar en la crisis europea para no correrse.  
Lo peor es cuando Derek saca el dedo de la boca para llevarlo a su culo. Y eso es abrasador, íntimo y demasiado abrasador. Stiles levanta las caderas sin pensarlo y luego, cuando siente la mano de Derek sobre su estomago, se disculpa entre cortado porque su cerebro no da para más. No cuando Derek le está follando con un dedo y la lengua haciendo cosas maravillosas a su polla. No cuando de repente ya no es un dedo y son dos y Derek le ha dejado de hacer la mamada para subir hasta su boca y besarle. Le vuelve a agarrar de los hombros, le deja marca de los dedos y sabe que van a desaparecer en seguida y no es justo que sea el único que pueda ser marcado, cuando quiere y desea tanto marcarle a él también.  
Nunca ha deseado tanto como esto. Nadie le ha hecho sentir así. Ni siquiera cuando pensaba que quería a Lydia. Derek le hace sentir cosas que le hace temblar tan solo de pensarlo.  
-Stiles te voy a follar.  
-Vale, vale… ¿quieres que me dé la vuelta o algo?  
Derek le sujeta los brazos.  
-Así, te quiero así.  
Así de vulnerable y así de abierto. No lo dice pero Stiles lo sabe y no tiene ningún problema con eso. Se va a quejar cuando Derek retira los dedos, pero entonces siente otro tipo de presión, más grande y que le hace arder. Se tensa por inercia, pero Derek le besa y se deja hacer. Jadea en la boca de Derek cuando entra del todo y cierra los ojos con fuerza.  
-Mírame.-dice Derek con voz profunda.  
Stiles entre abre los ojos y la imagen ante él es desbastadora. Derek tiene el pelo pegado a su frente, sonríe y los hombros los tiene tensos de aguantar su peso y de tantas otras cosas. Los labios hinchados y joder, Stiles se graba esa imagen en la mente con fuego.  
-Dios, dios. Fóllame, haz algo.  
-Shh.  
Derek empieza a embestir primero lentamente y luego, cuando Stiles se ha acostumbrado a esa sensación y pide más con la boca, rápido y descoordinado, jadeando y susurrando promesas a Stiles en el oído. Stiles, encoge los dedos de los pies, le agarra por dónde puede y no deja de mirarle, porque no quiere olvidar ese momento jamás, no quiere olvidar como de vulnerable es Derek así, feliz y risueño. No parece el mismo Derek que Stiles conoce. Este es nuevo y este es el Derek que quiere ver todos los días, junto con el antiguo. Quiere esa mezcla de caracteres, que nadie lo entienda más que Stiles.  
Quiere ser suyo y Derek de Stiles.  
-Tuyo-murmura Derek como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-Y tú eres mío.  
-Sí, joder.  
-Dilo.  
-Soy tuyo-dice sin aguantar más.-Tuyo, por favor, me voy a correr, soy tuyo.  
-Vamos.  
No hace falta que se lo digan más veces, Stiles se corre en su estómago, y siente como Derek lo hace dentro de él. Tiene que cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios porque es demasiado intenso. Derek le mordisquea el cuello mientras vuelve a encontrar su pulso y su ritmo cardiaco vuelve a ser el normal. Mañana o dentro de un rato, va a estar dolido. Le da igual.  
Derek le ha marcado y ha sido algo maravilloso. El Alpha sale de él y se echa a su lado.  
-Estamos asquerosos-dice Stiles.  
-No es verdad.  
Stiles se gira hacia donde está Derek, que sigue sin dejar de sonreír y vaya, va a tener que acostumbrarse a eso.  
-Ahora hueles a mí.  
-Supongo que tu a mí también.  
-Sí.  
-Por eso tenías todavía mi camiseta ¿no?  
Derek se encoge de hombros, sin darle importancia. Stiles se siente feliz. Y pegajoso.  
-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunta Derek.  
-¿Va con doble sentido?  
-No-dice riéndose.-No, me refiero a que si quieres comer algo, una pizza o chino. Podemos pedir algo.  
Stiles se incorpora de un salto de la cama.  
-O podemos ducharnos e ir a comer fuera. Como si fuera una cita.  
-Dios mío te he convertido en una chica.  
-Oye, creo que te he demostrado que no soy ninguna chica.  
Derek le coge de la cintura y tira de él hasta que lo tiene encima. Le vuelve a oler y le hace cosquillar.  
-Dormir ahora, comer luego.  
-Eres un aburrido.  
-Acostúmbrate a eso y a tener que aguantar que sea un poco posesivo.  
-¿Un poco?  
Derek le besa.  
-Solo un poco.  
  
 **FIN**


End file.
